


Death of a Bachelor

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [20]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Anorexia, Bachelor AU, Blood, Bruises, Bulemia, Burning, Cutting, Drugs, Flashbacks, Hair Pulling, Hitting, M/M, PTSD, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Scars, Scratching, Self Harm, Smoking, Song fic, Stabbing, Starvation, Suicidal Tendancies, Suicidal Thoughts, eating dissorder, lip biting, suicide references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: It has been years since they've seen him. They tried to keep in touch after college, they really did, but plans change and people change. This would never be more evident than when they ask to meet up all together again.One night out turns into more as they all notice something just isn't right.He'd always had problems, they all knew that - though tried to ignore it - but now? It's getting worrying.Can they save him before it's too late?------------Another song fic, and another angst fest! Sorry





	1. Do I look lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R03cqGg40GU
> 
> I'm sure most of you have heard it, and I love Panic! but I have to say, until recently I didn't get the hype around this song, a lot of bands like Panic!, FOB, etc. have become very mainstream to the point where people who aren't into that sorta music will listen to it just because it's popular, ya know? Idk, I decided to re-listen to it i depth recently and pay close attention to the lyrics and thus this fic came out of it!
> 
> As with all (or almost all now I guess) my fics I am making this up as I go along, so uploading will be whenever I write, as usual.

It had been years since they were all in College together. 

Change happens, it's inevitable Patton had learnt through the years. People change, drift apart, plans turn to once a month phone calls, to a Christmas card, to five years apart with promises to hang out again soon, to faint memories of happier times. He missed all the friends he'd lost in his life. From school, to high school, to college, to his first job in a flower shop. Everyone lost people, it was crazy to think otherwise. But there were those people you wish you didn't lose, certain friends who became closer than family, certain family members who just got who and what you were about. Patton felt that way about his college friends. 

He sometimes bumped into Logan, since the two lived close to each other, Roman would message every so often in between touring, Virgil had disappeared.  
He would be lying if he said he didn't miss them. He loved his life now, his job - owning his own tiny pet shop - was amazing, his family was close(ish) and his two dogs were adorable and great to cuddle with. He wasn't displeased with how everything had turned out, and he knew nostalgia wasn't always a good thing, but a trip to the good old days couldn't hurt either? Right?

He opened the group chat that had only been used a few times since they were in College. 

(01/09/2018)

Princey 🎭 - Guess who got the lead in WSS! <3 xx

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - WSS? Please clarify, also you have not told me how to change my terrible nickname

Princey 🎭 - Nah, its too funny :P Aaaand West Side Story, nerd!!~

Awwdadable 🍕 - OMG! Congrats, Ro! So proud!

Princey 🎭 - Thank you so much, padre! Anyone heard from Dr. Doom at all?

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - Virgil has not been online since before graduation. Well, to correct myself, he has been online, but had not spoken.

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - And to now correct you - 'no, it is (or it's with an apostrophe), no need for any kind of emoji, and (no extra a's) the play/musical I am referring to is West Side Story, Logan. - Has this helped you learn how to type in grammatically correct English or do I need to begin tutoring you once again?

Princey 🎭 - I believe the words your looking for are 'wow, congrats' ;P

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - *you're, why do I even try?

Princey 🎭 - *giggles* ;)

Awwdadable 🍕 - CONGRATS ROMAN!

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - I am signing out now, congratulations as always, Roman.

(12/03/2019)

Awwdadable 🍕 - Hey guys!!!

Princey 🎭 - Hello, padre! What a nice surprise~

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - Indeed, what is up, Patton?

Princey 🎭 - Lolllll, Logan attempting to be 'hip' ;P

Logan 👔 - Refrain from your mocking, or I shall leave. 

Princey 🎭 - touchy, touchy~ What's up Pat?

Awwdadable 🍕 - Guess who just bought their own little store!!!!!!

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - too many exclamation points...

Awwdadable 🍕 - ME!!!!!!! :D

Princey 🎭 - Congratulations, Pat! I shall have to come by and see it once this tour is over!

Awwdadable 🍕 - YES! I would love to see you all again, we'll have to all arrange a day~~

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - I can get behind that, I might pop in soon anyway, are you still in the same area?

Awwdadable 🍕 - Yep! I think I saw you the other day but you looked like you were in a rush :/

Mr.R0b0t0 🎭 - That is true at the moment, though I hope it mellows out sooner rather than later...

Awwdorable 🍕 - well, my doors always open!~~

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - Indeed, I must go now, congratulations, Patton.

Awwdorable 🍕 - thanks!

Princey 🎭 - yes, top notch!~ I must also take my leave, duty calls~ I'll send you some tickets if you like?

Awwdadable 🍕 - I'll let you know when I'm free!!!!

Princey 🎭 - Excellent <3

(15/08/2021)

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - I see it has been a while for all of us...

Awwdadable 🍕 - Hey, Logan! <3

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - Hello, Patton, how are you?

Awwdadable 🍕 - I'm ok, I got that cold thats been going round though :'(

Princey 🎭 - OH NO!

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - Ah, Mr. dramatic, right on cue I see. 

Princey 🎭 - I have shows to do! I cannot afford to get sick... perhaps we should rearrange our meet up for a couple weeks time when I'm done with my shows?

Awwdadable 🍕 - aww :( I was looking forward to seeing you kiddos!

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - We are the same age... Also, that is what I was messaging about as well, I do not think I can make our arranged day either, some stuff has unfortunately come up at work. 

Awwdadable 🍕 - oh... I hope youre both ok!

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - I shall be fine, do not worry. We should rearrange as Roman said for a couple weeks time, when we are all free

Princey 🎭 - Sounds perfect! Maybe doom and gloom will join as well~

Awwdadable 🍕 - what did I tell you about calling Virgil names, kiddo?

Princey 🎭 - He knows I mean nothing by it, paps~ Gotta dash!! Rehearsals!

Mr.R0b0t0 👔 - I am sorry to have to rearrange, Patton

Awwdadable 🍕 - dont worry logan! oh, i hae a custmer gtta goo!

Mr.Roboto 👔 - So many typos...

(Today - 02/05/2024)

Awwdadable 🍕 - Hey, guys!

Awwdadable 🍕 - ...

Awwdadable 🍕 - Is anyone online...?

-Mr.R0b0t0 is online-

-Mr.R0b0t0 changed their nickname to Logan-

Logan - Hello, Patton, it has been a while...

Awwdadable 🍕 - HI! OMG! Oh, you found out how to change the nickname!

Logan - Indeed, How have you been?

Awwdadable 🍕 - Goooood! Got the business up and running nicely and stuff so i can relax a bit lol!

Logan - that is good, I am glad. I have been good as well, everything has calmed down at the school, they actually made me principle.

Awwdadable 🍕 - OMG! CONGRATS!

Logan - caps lock... And thank you

-Princey 🎭 is online-

Princey 🎭 - HOW DARE YOU CHANGE YOUR NICKNAME?!

Logan - surprise

Princey 🎭 - savage... congrats guys, I'm happy for you~ 

Princey 🎭 - wow... has it really been that long...?

Awwdadable 🍕 - Apparently... where did time go?

Logan - we have all been busy these past few years. I regret not managing to meet up with you all when we were planning to.

Princey 🎭 - actually...

Awwdadable 🍕 - none of us ended up meeting up :/

Logan - oh...

-Princey 🎭 changed his nickname to The Greatest Star 👑-

The Greatest Star 👑 - That's better~ So, now that I'm in between shows and you guys have some time, why don't we arrange to meet up?

Awwdadable 🍕 - I WAS GONAN SUGGEST THAT!!!!1

Logan - somethings never change... 

Logan - I am up for this

-The Greatest Star 👑 changed Logan's nickname to Robologo 💡-

Robologo 💡 - Wow, I hate it

The Greatest Star 👑 - AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU!

Robologo 💡 - When would you all like to meet up?

Awwdadable 🍕 - good question! When's everyone free?

-Verge 💀🍸🚬⚡☁™ is online-

Verge 💀🍸🚬⚡☁™ - The Sabbath, Thursday, 5:00pm

Awwdadable 🍕 - VIRGIL!

-Verge 💀🍸🚬⚡☁™ is offline-

Awwdadable 🍕 - how are you?!

Awwdadable 🍕 - oh... I guess he's busy?

Robologo 💡 - Most likely. Is everyone free for when he said?

The Greatest Star 👑 - I am, I believe that that club is quite far away from me, but I could meet you both at the train station? It's close by?

Awwdadable 🍕 - good with me! I can meet you both there too!

Robologo 💡 - That is also fine with me. School is on half term, I shall see you both there.

The Greatest Star 👑 - YAY! See you both later this week~

Awwdadble 🍕 - YAY!

Patton looked down at his screen, rereading the short conversation and a crowd of butterflies mad either way into his stomach at the idea of seeing his old friends again after so many years. He loved them all and he had a soft spot for each of them. He was so proud of who they had become. Well, he didn't know who Virgil had become, but he had spoken this time, and had agreed to meet - heck, he'd even set it up! That had to be a good sign right? 

He smiled to himself and went offline, ready for a good nights sleep. He decided to take this week off unless he was needed, so there was no worries there. He was the owner of the business after all and he needed to learn to let the other workers get on with it instead of trying to make sure everything was ok all the time. A nice break seeing Logan, Roman and Virgil again? He couldn't wait!

He put all his paperwork away, closed his laptop and curled up in bed, tomorrow he would relax and spend some time doing some of his hobbies and cuddling with his dogs, and soon he would be meeting with the others, he was happy, so why did he have a sense of dread slowly killing the butterflies and scratching its way up the back of his neck...?

-Awwdadable is offline-

-The Greatest Star is offline-

-Robologo is offline-

-Verge 💀🍸🚬⚡☁™ is online-

-Verge 💀🍸🚬⚡☁™ changed his nickname to The Bachelor-


	2. I See The Shadows On My Face

Patton got to the train station, looking around for any sign of the others. They had agreed to meet a few hours before hand to get set up in the hotel, and Virgil hadn't been online since he'd suggested where to meet so they assumed they'd just meet him at the bar he'd suggested.  
He looked up from his phone to see Logan walking toward him. "Hello, Patton." He offered a small smile. Patton grinned, pulling him into a hug.  
"Hey, Lo!" He pulled back and help him at arm length to look him over. "It's been a while."  
"Indeed, is Roman here yet?"  
"Nope, just us so far." Patton shrugged and Logan sighed.  
"He has never been one for punctuality." He quipped, adjusting his glasses.

"Rude, specs!" Another voice came from behind them before Patton was grabbed in a bear hug from behind. He giggled and greeted Roman. "How dare you say I'm not punctual!" Roman told Logan, feigning offence.  
"My apologies, but given your track record I would have to say that it is true." Logan smirked and Roman ruffled his hair - much to his annoyance. "Did Virgil ever respond?"  
Patton shook his head. "Not yet, I assume he'll meet us at the club he said about!" He shrugged with a smile. He was so excited to see his friends again.  
"Then let us head to the hotel and get ready!" Roman flourished his hands in the way he always had and Patton giggled.

\------------

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel, and they set up in the large four person room they had.  
Roman was fiddling with the old record player while Logan put his clothes away neatly in the closet. Patton was checking directions on his phone to the bar as they all spoke.  
"It'll take us about twenty minutes to walk." He told them, looking up from his phone. "So, we have a couple hours to get ready."  
"I would like to have a shower." Logan told them. "I will not be long so someone can go after me."  
"Fine with me, pocket protector, I suggest we raid the mini fridge and have a couple of pre-drinks~" Roman chimed in, receiving a roll of the eyes from Logan. "Come on, it's supposed to be a fun weekend."

Logan sighed, turning to him and adjusting his glasses. "We are not in college anymore, Roman. I was hoping for a nice, relaxing night. If we have 'pre-drinks' then it will get wilder than I would like."  
"Aww, come on Logan, I don't think Roman meant it that way." Patton joined in. "I just think we should have fun!"  
"I do not wish to get too drunk tonight," Logan sighed. "As I said, we are not children anymore."  
"I get it, Lo." Roman nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't plan on going crazy either." Patton nodded as well, showing he agreed.  
"I may have misread what you were trying to say then, I apologise."  
Roman snorted and folded his arms. "Lighten up, man."

\------------

Once they were all ready they began walking to the club. They'd caught up on their jobs, relationships, hobbies. Not too much had changed but there was a lot of things that had. It was safe to say they weren't the same people as when they were younger and in college.  
"Not walking are you?" A voice stopped their conversation and they turned around to see a man, leaning against a fairly snazzy looking car with his arms crossed. He looked up at them and smirked.  
"Virgil?!" Patton asked, grinning.  
"The one and only." He nodded, the smirk returning. His signature smirk.

They all took him in. While they all hadn't changed in appearance that much he had. Roman had gained a bit more muscle from training for the musicals he was in, Logan was more refined and held himself better, Patton had lost a bit of his baby fat since college and styled his hair a bit more than the mop of frizz it had once been. But that was nothing compared to Virgil.

The once wiry, lanky boy was now even skinnier. He wore a deep purple suit jacket/blazer and skinny jeans - ripped at the knees - with dress shoes and purple socks. His hair was scruffy as always but now it looked purposeful. The sides were shaved in a professional fade and he wore a black shirt under the jacket. He still had his piercings and they could see tattoos poking from the top of his shirt and the sleeves of his jacket before they disappeared in his pockets.

"It's good to see you!" Patton smiled, but he didn't rush forward to hug him as he had done with Logan and Roman. It was strange, Virgil hadn't changed at all and had changed completely at the same time. It was an odd feeling.  
Virgil smiled and stood fully, walking over with his hands still in his pockets and a refined feel to his step. He stopped in front of them, still taller but now noticeably since he didn't appear to slouch as much and now stood tall, leaning back slightly. "Hey." He said, flashing them another smile.  
"Hey, man, cool getup." Roman said, clipping him on the shoulder. Virgil offered him a polite nod, still smiling. "Is that your car?" He looked past his old college friend to the pretty, shiny car.  
"No, I stole it." He joked, scoffing afterwards.  
"How did you afford that?! I can't even get a car like that on my pay?" Roman continued, ignoring everything else to go stare at the car.

Virgil chuckled at the other two and turned swiftly, walking back over to the Broadway singer. "She's a beauty, right?"  
"Yeah!" Roman answered, as if it was the most obvious question ever.  
"Maybe later I'll tell you my secrets." Virgil smirked, offering him a wink. He half turned away from them. "Coming?"  
"Of course." Logan nodded, watching as he walked round to the drivers seat. He exchanged a glance with Patton, who had the same look. Roman seemed somewhat oblivious to just how different Virgil seemed, but they had noticed something was strange. If he hadn't always been so unique and recognisable then they wouldn't believe it was him.

They got into the spacious car and Virgil waited for them to buckle in. He watched them in the rear view mirror as Roman sat next to him in the passenger's spot.  
"Music?" He asked them all.  
"Sure!" "YES!" "No, thank you..."  
Virgil chuckled that same chuckle again and shrugged at Logan, his blue eyes watching him in the mirror. "Sorry, Lo, guess you're outnumbered this time."  
"It is fine." Logan replied, though he found it hard to keep eye contact with him.  
"Paleaseeee, tell me it won't be that emo stuff?" Roman asked and Virgil laughed now. A hollow, uneasy sound. It didn't sit right with Patton.  
"I guess I could switch CD's. I'm into all music." Virgil replied, pushing a button on his CD player and the disk switched. Some classic slow jazz began to play and he pulled out of the parking spot.


End file.
